Episode 4154 (5th March 1997)
Plot Fraser demands to know who told the police about the job, refusing to believe Liz would have as she knew nothing about it. Gerry says he'll do some digging. Gary feels pushed out by Judy and tells her he's sick of being the whipping boy. Deirdre moves into a flat on Chepstow Road until she can find something better. Gerry rings the number on Alan's card and discovers his identity. He tells Fraser that Alan is a detective and his girlfriend is Liz's mate Fiona. Sean tells Des that he likes Samantha because she's straight and honest with him. Liz is terrified when Fraser lays into her, demanding to know about her relationship with Alan. He pushes her against the wall, telling her he trusted her and she's paid him back by becoming a nark. She breaks down and tells him that Alan asked her to spy on him, saying that Steve would be hurt if she didn't. She swears she refused as she realised she couldn't trust him. She swears she hasn't told Alan anything; he's so secretive she doesn't know anything about him. Judy realises she's wrong to take things out on Gary and apologises. Samantha dresses up to go to a bookie's function with Sean. Ken entertains Sue and warns her that people are gossiping about them and saying she didn't make him redundant because they were lovers. She points out that wasn't the case. Audrey tells Alf she's been told by Deirdre that Ken is seeing another woman. Deirdre confirms it's Sue Jeffers. Angry Alf storms round to Ken's and finds him with Sue. They tell him they aren't afraid of their friendship. Alf tells Ken he's made him look a fool and is upset that he's let him down. Fraser tells Gerry he's satisfied Liz didn't talk to the police. Gerry flares up but is stopped when Alan arrives to arrest Fraser. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill Guest cast *Brad Armstrong - Caleb Flanagan *Fraser Henderson - Glyn Grain *Gerry Turner - Keith Woodason *Sue Jeffers - Romy Baskerville Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Hour Glass bar *Fraser Henderson's office Notes *This episode was broadcast at 9.35pm to allow for coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fraser wants some answers about the bungled robbery. Liz finds herself on the receiving end of some stiff interrogation. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,990,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns